<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Hates You by Ginnyrules27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356626">No One Hates You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27'>Ginnyrules27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roman slid out in 'Selfishness vs Selflessness: Redux", he finds comfort in a side who missed the antics and was missed in the video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Hates You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Roman, everything's going to be okay kiddo. We love you. </em>
      </p>
      <p>"Right."</p>
      <p>That was all Roman could say as he sunk back to the mind palace, all he felt he could safely say. After all, Thomas had lied to him about being his hero. What was there to stop Patton from lying about loving him?</p>
      <p>"Roman?" Virgil's voice came from the common area of the mind palace but Roman paid him no mind, taking the stairs two at a time before arriving at his room. He didn't mean to slam the door behind him, knowing how that would affect Virgil, but his emotions were all over the place.</p>
      <p>How? How could Patton actually claim to love Roman when earlier in the same video, Patton had called the wedding 'the proper choice' over going to the call back? How could it be okay when being selfish was bad then, but good now? Too late for it to be beneficial to anyone?</p>
      <p>Tears slipped down Roman's cheeks and he furiously scrubbed at them, trying to remove all tell tale signs before Patton arrived. He knew the other side all too well and knew the dad side would try to make peace.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Patton's going to try to get me to apologize to De—Janus. After all, all I did was laugh at his name, which he didn't even clarify wasn't J-A-N-I-C-E. But it's perfectly alright for him to compare me to Remus? </em>
      </p>
      <p>In other videos, whenever Roman went too far with Virgil or Logan, Thomas was always there to tell him to 'pump the brakes' as he put it. Who was pumping the brakes for Roman though? All he wanted was to do his job, to be worth the energy Thomas spent making the ideas a reality.</p>
      <p>All he wanted was to belong.</p>
      <p>"Someone has to tell me what the hell happened," Roman could hear Virgil's voice from the other side of his door. Without even seeing the other side, Roman knew that had his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
      <p>"Don't look at me, I was clearly not wanted in the video and so wasn't around for most of it," Logan responded, and it was clear to Roman that there was a small conference on the other side. <em>At least the reptilian rapscallion isn't there</em>. "Patton?"</p>
      <p>Roman stiffened and put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear about how he messed up. How he couldn't protect Thomas from letting that slimy snake into their group.</p>
      <p>How he laughed.</p>
      <p>"HE DID WHAT?!" Virgil shouted and Roman flinched at Virgil's raised voice. Suddenly his door seemed to bend from the pressure of Virgil's pounding knock.</p>
      <p>"Roman, open this door! We need to talk!" Virgil's voice seemed….concerned?</p>
      <p>
        <em>He doesn't care about you. Why should he? After all the stuff you put him through? </em>
      </p>
      <p>"Roman? Are you alright?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>Was Logan concerned? No, the logical side doesn't do feelings. Besides, all the deadlines I've missed and all the stress I've caused him, he should be happy I'm taking myself out of the picture. </em>
      </p>
      <p>"Roman, come on! No matter what happened, we can talk about it!"</p>
      <p>Virgil was back and he was very persistent. Had Patton told them the whole story? About how Janus had compared Roman to Remus?</p>
      <p>
        <em>Roman, thank god you don't have a mustache. Between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is. </em>
      </p>
      <p>"That's it, I'm coming in!"</p>
      <p>"Virgil!" Patton's voice finally broke through the silence and Roman curled his head into his arms so that his forehead was touching his biceps. He really didn't want to hear about how he was wrong. "Roman may want to be alone. It…it was a very trying video for both of us."</p>
      <p>"Oh, really?" Virgil snapped. "Were <em>you</em> compared to your psychotic brother who knocked you unconscious in the last video?"</p>
      <p>"Virgil does have a point," Logan said and Roman could almost picture the logical side pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "A comparison to Remus would be a very troubling thing to Roman. I'm not saying you didn't have it tough either Patton but we can't compare the two."</p>
      <p>"But he—"</p>
      <p>"Oh for the love of Hades!" Virgil snapped. "What? We're supposed to be upset with Roman because he was mean to <em>Deceit</em>? News flash, the last time Roman sided with Deceit, we all ganged up on him for it! You accused him of not fighting for honor! When Logan does his job, it's fine. When you do your job, it's fine. When I do mine, it's fine. Why isn't it fine when Roman does his?"</p>
      <p>"As well, considering Roman also encompasses Thomas' ego and Deceit's job is to protect Thomas in a way, it would make a bit of sense why the two meshed in the last video talking about the call back," Logan pointed out and Roman tightened his grip on his hair; not wanting to think about that video.</p>
      <p>"Specs, I mean this with all the care in the world but shut it. Not the best time to make that comparison," Virgil said before taking a big breath of air. "Patton, can you look at it from Roman's point of view? Deceit has disguised himself as you and Logan in the past, has tried to manipulate Thomas and has manipulated Roman. We spent a whole video saying how selfishness was bad and how Thomas should miss the call back in favor of the wedding. Roman was the one who sentenced Thomas in that ridiculous court room drama. Now we're supposed to say 'Never mind' and be mad at Roman for being upset?"</p>
      <p>"I know, and Roman has every right to be. But that doesn't excuse laughing at another side's name," Patton pointed out. "Especially when he did it before with yours, Virgil."</p>
      <p>"No." Virgil said firmly. "He laughed when you asked if it shouldn't be 'Virgin'. A little childish, sure. But there's a difference. Not to mention, he <em>stopped</em> when Thomas called him out on it. Did anyone say anything this time?"</p>
      <p>"I—It's still not right though! Revealing our names is a stressful time and to laugh—"</p>
      <p>"Patton, you took away my ability to say <em>my</em> name to Thomas," Logan said, his tone flat. "I don't think you're the one to talk about that."</p>
      <p>"Logan—"</p>
      <p>"We're losing focus," Virgil snapped. "Now, unless you two have something constructive, I'm going to check on Roman."</p>
      <p>"Virgil, I'm sure he's fine," Logan sighed. "He is Roman after all, he seems to bounce back from everything."</p>
      <p>There was no response from Virgil and Roman assumed the other side had walked away from the conversation. It wasn't until he heard a sharp intake of breath that Roman realized that Virgil had decided to sink into his room.</p>
      <p>"Roman?" Virgil said softly, taking in the sight of Roman sitting with his back against his bed; his arms cradling his head and his fingers intertwined with his hair. It was a long time coming, between the call back, the break up and Remus. While all the other sides had checked up on each other, no one had really checked on Roman.</p>
      <p>"Everybody's got flaws but with no you at all, I'm incomplete," Virgil sang softly as he knelt down in front of Roman. "I'm not going to say laughing at his name was a smart move, but he had no right to compare you to Remus."</p>
      <p>"Thomas lied," Roman said softly and Virgil started, not expecting a response.</p>
      <p>"Come again?"</p>
      <p>"Thomas lied," Roman repeated, picking up his head. "He…he said I was his hero. But that slimy snake confirmed he lied. What good am I if I can't even be Thomas' hero?"</p>
      <p>"Oh Roman," Virgil sighed. "I don't have all the answers. But Thomas would never lie to us."</p>
      <p>"If he was lying to himself, he might," Roman muttered, turning his head away from Virgil. Virgil had to say, he had never seen the creative side this down. Sure an art block might result in Roman isolating himself for a couple of hours but then he would be back out, grinning like an idiot.</p>
      <p>"Do you want to be alone?" Virgil asked, running a hand through his hair.</p>
      <p>"No," Roman said softly. "But I don't want to be around Patton and Logan either. Does that make sense?"</p>
      <p>Virgil chuckled and sat down next to Roman. "It makes perfect sense, Princey," Virgil told him, wrapping an arm around the creative side. "They're your feelings. Truthfully I'm not all that thrilled with Patton at the moment."</p>
      <p>"He had a trying time," Roman sighed. "Turning into a giant version of Frogger would take it out of a Side."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p>
      <p>"I'm sure you'll see it in the video once it's uploaded," Roman sighed. The depressive tone of Roman's voice worried Virgil but at least he was talking. Talking was a good first step.</p>
      <p>"In almost any case we'd embrace you. No one hates you," Virgil sang under his breath but made it loud enough for Roman to hear.</p>
      <p>"I know what you're doing," Roman sighed. "Just…please stop. For now at least."</p>
      <p>"Want to vent?" Virgil asked.</p>
      <p>Roman shook his head. "I'll stick my foot in my mouth again. Virgil, you really don't have to stay here. I'm not the most welcoming company."</p>
      <p>"Considering you're the one who peppered me with a Disney movie marathon after I told Thomas my secret, you really think I'm going to let you be alone after this?" Virgil asked, looking at his former royal pain in the ass.</p>
      <p>"Why don't you hate me?" Roman asked face, silent tears still streaming down h. "After all, I was a jerk to you—I still am."</p>
      <p>"What, did you forget that the first thing Thomas said to you in my introduction episode was 'I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety'?" Virgil chuckled. "You really can't go against Thomas there. Besides, you grew—plus you're able to provide the creativity to think up a lot of different worse case options."</p>
      <p>Roman's face paled and Virgil knew he had messed up.</p>
      <p>"Roman, I'm not saying that's a bad thing," Virgil said quickly, before Roman had the chance to bury his head in his arms once more. "You make me better. You make Thomas better—do you really think he'd have the success he's had without you?"</p>
      <p>"You're just blowing smoke," Roman told him.</p>
      <p>"Have I ever done that?" Virgil asked and Roman shook his head. "Then why would you think I'd start now?"</p>
      <p>Roman chuckled. "Thanks Virgil. Guess you're not so much of an emo nightmare after all."</p>
      <p>"Don't tell the others," Virgil said with a smirk. "I do have a reputation to uphold. Next video will be better."</p>
      <p>"How do you know?" Roman asked, standing up. "After all Thomas is giving Deceit a seat at the table. He might show up in other videos now and what's worse, he'll be wanted."</p>
      <p>"So what?" Virgil asked. "Even if Patton and Thomas think trusting him is a good idea, you don't have to do it immediately. I've never trusted Deceit, even when we were on the same side. Way too fond of shoving me down flights of stairs."</p>
      <p>"Oh so that's why you're always at the base of the stairs!" Roman chuckled.</p>
      <p>"Anyway, it doesn't matter if he shows up in future videos," Virgil said. "Cause if he does, you'll have someone on <em>your</em> side Roman."</p>
      <p>Roman looked around, as if waiting for Deceit to appear, but the lack of evil snake boys made him relax. "Thanks Virgil."</p>
      <p>"Now, let's get out of here," Virgil chuckled. "What do you say to a Disney movie marathon?"</p>
      <p>"I think if I ever say no to that, you'll need to make sure Remus hasn't taken my place," Roman told him as he opened the door. To his surprise, neither Patton nor Logan were there.</p>
      <p>"I think they're giving you your space," Virgil said. "I'm more of a hands on type of guy. Frozen 2 to start with?"</p>
      <p>Roman nodded and went to queue up the Disney plus account. To his surprise, a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies were sitting on the table with a note.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Don't forget: you're part of our fam-ILY</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Told you no one hates you," Virgil said as he looked at the note. "Five bucks says the kitchen's a mess though."</p>
      <p>"Doesn't matter," Roman chuckled. "I'll clean it up after the marathon. But for now, Arendelle awaits!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>